Jane
Jane is Cole's sister and Kai's love interest. She likes sky diving, swimming, and snowball fights. She has a cousin named Josh, who loves having fun and going on vacations. She's very smart and is the yellow Ninja and has a son named Clark. Chapter 1: Jane Nya: Kai, you look tired. Kai: Yeah, I am. I'm about to go to sleep. Nya: You're getting all hung up on imaginary problems. Perhaps some sleep will calm you down. Kai: Okay, I will. Goodnight. (Kai falls asleep and has a nightmare.) Kai: Hey Cole, it's time to go home. I just finished my training. Cole: Um, okay. (Kai walks away with Nya.) Cole: Well, I will go rest for a while, then I will go back to work. (hears Jane crying) Oh, man! Jane: (crying) It's hopeless! I'm lonely forever!! Cole: Jane, can't this wait until- Jane: No! My boyfriend broke up with me when he found out that I'm pregnant, and now I don't have a date for the prom! Ugh! (breaks down crying on the bed) Cole: Don't cry. You will find another date. Jane: Maybe...perhaps Kai could be my prom date! Cole: Kai? Jane: Yes, I've had a crush on him ever since I saw him doing a snowball fight with his friends. I think he's very handsome. Cole: Hmm...I have an idea that can help you. (Cut to the Shadow Ninja, who's secretly watching Cole and Jane.) Shadow Ninja: Soon, I will kill poor, little Jane! (laughs evilly) Chapter 2: Kai Meets Jane Kai: Hey, Cole, I need help. My girlfriend dumped and I need a date for prom. Could you- wait, who's this? Cole: Oh, this is my sister. She got dumped as well and also needs a date for prom. Jane: Hi, I'm Jane. And you are? Kai: I'm Kai. May I join you? Jane: Yes, you may. Would you like to join us, Cole? Cole: Sure! It will be awsome. (Cut to the Shadow Ninja, watching the trio.) Shadow Ninja: So, she finally meets her match. But her soul shall be mine! (laughs evilly) Chapter 3: Prom (Five days later...) Kai: Um, Cole, you do know that's the Mojo Dojo, right? Cole: Yes, I just set up the party there. (Inside the prom...) Kai: Jane...I-I love you. Jane: I love you too Clark...be mine? Kai: Yes, forever and always. Jane: Great! Shall we dance? Kai: (smiles) Yes, we shall. (Jane and Kai dance to a slow song.) Cole: I must admit, Kai and Jane look great together when dancing. Jay: Woo! This party is awesome!!! Zane: I couldn't agree with you more. Nya: Neither could I. (30 hours later...) Sensei Wu: (walking in): My fellow Ninja, I- say, what are you all doing in here? This is not a place to party! Get out! (Everyone except the Ninja leaves the Mojo Dojo.) Sensei Wu: And stay out! Ninja, get back to training! Lloyd: Ha ha, you guys got busted! Kai: Well, Jane, today was my best day ever. Jane: It was my best day ever too. Woman: (on the intercom as random spotlights swirl around) And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! The king and queen for this year's prom are...Kai and Jane! (The spotlights stop on them, much to their surprise.) Kai: Well, it looks like we'll be having one more dance. (takes Jane's hand, and they go dance together) Shadow Ninja: (secretly watching again) Jane shall die as soon as she gives birth to her child! (laughs evilly) Chapter 4: The Birth of Clark Kai: Hey Cole, what's wrong? Cole: Kai, I need your help! Jane's about to have her son! Kai: What? Oh no!! I have to get to her before she dies!!! Shadow Ninja: Well done, Kai and Cole! She will take care of both of you! Kai: Why?! What did you do to my girlfriend?! Shadow Ninja: I put evil sand inside her! Now go to her, she's waiting for you! (laughs evilly and disappears) Kai: Cole, we need to get there, fast! Cole: Right. Let's go. (five minutes later) Kai: Yes, we made it! Cole: (sees the Shadow Ninja form a ball and shoot a ball at Kai) Kai, look out! (shadow ball hits Cole) Ah!!!! Kai: Cole!! (turns angry) Agh!!!!! (Kai fights the Shadow Ninja and successfully wins.) Shadow Ninja: Agh, you little fire-head! I will be back! (disappears) Cole: Kai, you did it! Kai: Yeah, but what about Jane? Jane: Kai...I'm slowly dying...once I have our son, he will be named Clark...I love you Kai...take care... (Clark finally comes out, then Jane closes her eyes and passes away.) Kai: No...please, no! (crying) (Baby clark cries. Cut to the Shadow Ninja's base.) Shadow Army Member: I see you've failed, sir. Shadow Ninja: Yes, but I will be back! The End Category:Female Category:Kai's Love Interests Category:Ninja Category:Female Ninja Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Characters